


Being a badass parent means singing rock music to your kid

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Wynonna is a good mom, and Nicole is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Set after Season - 3, Waverly and Doc are gone.Nicole hears Wynonna sing to her daughter. There are a lot of feelings.Part 3 of Moving On series, but can stand alone. Set when Alice is about two to three.





	Being a badass parent means singing rock music to your kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



> Hey guys! If you haven't read the first two parts of the Moving On series, I totally suggest this, but you also don't have to read it to understand this story! 
> 
> Here come the feelings.

Nicole could tell that Wynonna was sad (which maybe was an understatement). It wasn’t like the brunette would admit it to the redhead, but it was just something Nicole could intuitively tell after spending a year with the woman raising a baby. You really get to know someone when you raise a kid with them.

No one could remember the last time they saw the brunette’s dimples. It wasn’t like they saw it too often since Doc and Waverly had left them, but at least Alice was always able to make her mom smile. And Wynonna did continue to smile (in a way that Alice couldn’t tell was fake), but she couldn’t cover her eyes that were drooping and sinking. Nicole couldn’t pinpoint the first time she noticed that Wynonna was drowning. She even cursed herself for not realizing it earlier.

It wasn’t like they didn’t talk. They did. Wynonna was always there for the redhead when Nicole was desiring a drink or wanted to tear the heads off of random citizens that were being idiots in Purgatory. And Wynonna did admit when she needed help with Alice, but she was less forthcoming with her feelings. And Nicole wasn’t exactly comfortable asking the woman about how she was dealing.

As the three of them watched _Mulan_ for the seventh time, Nicole spent the whole duration of the movie watching Wynonna (who wasn’t watching the movie either). The brunette was biting her nails and looking off at a distance (in a direction toward the screen, but her eyes never met the actual television). She was for sure that Wynonna was lost in her own thoughts. Nicole knew that if Wynonna was feeling normal, she’d be singing along and pointing out how Shang is not straight.

Alice clapped when she saw Mulan kick ass and she turned to her mom and shouted, “Look, Mama, look!”

Wynonna’s head snapped toward the direction of her daughter (like she woke up from some sort of a dream). She put her hand on her daughter’s head and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, baby. I see.”

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Not in front of Alice. She’d ask her about it later. 

* * *

Alice cried that night. Nicole got up and tiptoed to Wynonna’s room, wondering if the brunette would need any help. She almost walked into the room but stopped when she heard a voice. Rather, she heard singing. Apparently, good voices ran in the Earp family.

It wasn’t a lullaby. No, it was rock. Foo Fighter’s “Everlong” in fact. Nicole quietly snorted and listened to the words and the voice that came from inside the room.

_“And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again”_

The 90’s angsty song was currently one of Wynonna’s favorites, and Nicole could now understand why. They say that people’s favorite songs have the lyrics and words that they are too afraid to say. Haught wondered if this was true for the mother as well.

Once Alice stopped crying, Nicole pushed the door open. Wynonna looked up and quickly wiped her tears away (as if Nicole hadn’t already seen them). She put Alice back into her crib and turned to the redhead, ready for the inevitable questioning.

“Foo Fighters, Earp? What, no Nirvana? Where’s the love?”

Wynonna snickered, appreciating the joke when everything was so tense and uncomfortable. “I was considering Green Day, but I didn’t want to accidentally force Alice into early puberty teen brood.”

“Good decision,” Nicole agreed and sat down on Wynonna’s bed. She took a deep breath, fearing that this could be a long conversation. “Look, Wynonna, I know something’s up with you. And I don’t know how to help.”

Wynonna sat down next to the redhead (but kept a good distance between the two of them). “Things are a little shitty in Wynonna-land right now. But I’ll be okay, Haught. Don’t worry about me.”

“Well tough luck, Earp,” Nicole muttered matter-of-factly. “Worrying about you is just a part of my life. So tell me what’s happening in Wynonna-land.”

Wynonna shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. “It’s stupid, Haught. I was in the kitchen, preparing food for Alice while you were at work, and she was watching TV. I couldn’t hear what was on, but all of a sudden she shouted out ‘Doc!’ I ran over, thinking that somehow he’d come home with Waverly. But instead, Alice was just pointing at the TV where Doc McStuffins had just come on.”

Nicole immediately knew it wasn’t stupid. “Oh,” She whispered, feeling the pain herself. She couldn’t imagine what that must have felt like. Feeling all that hope and then it being ripped out underneath. “Oh, Wynonna. That sucks.”

Wynonna shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal (even though it obviously was). "Sucks balls, really.”

The redhead let out a short chuckle and said, “You’re allowed to hurt, Earp. If you’re looking for permission somewhere, I’m giving it to you.”

“Thanks, Haught tomato,” Wynonna replied and bumped shoulders with her. “I’m getting better, I promise. It’s just… I wish they were home.”

“Me too,” Nicole agreed softly and stared at the sleeping baby. “I wish they were here to see how good you are with her. You’re a natural, Earp. I’m honestly astounded.”

“Well, I couldn’t do it alone, Haught,” Wynonna smirked (and gave the other woman a real smile). She noticed the tired look in the other woman’s eyes and frowned. A question formed from her lips, and before she knew it, the words fell out of her mouth. “Do you want to stay? In here? With me? You don’t have to. I just thought…”

Nicole laughed and dug under the covers. “I thought you’d never ask, Earp.”

Wynonna followed her happily and found warmth from the redhead’s embrace. She even hoped that the woman would stay every night (which she thought would have happened after the first night Nicole shared the bed). Nicole did say she hated sleeping alone. And Wynonna had to admit, she hated the loneliness, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
